


Set Key to Start

by koneji



Series: Prompt Olympics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneji/pseuds/koneji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Life is short and so was their date. Same with the time that it'll take to deal with the people after Eren's key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Key to Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Regretfully, I don’t own any of the Shingeki no Kyoujin/Attack on Titan canon plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though.

Click [here ](http://xxfullmoonnightxx.tumblr.com/post/99858312572/so-koneji-and-i-decided-we-would-try-doing)for the art by xxfullmoonnightxx that accompanies this chapter.

* * *

 

“So…how’s this for a date night?” Verdant orbs remained locked on the door in front of them but the words were directed to the man beside him.

 

“Not what I expected, but you could have done worse, kid.” An almost blasé murmur coupled with him slipping his hands in his pants pockets made Levi the perfect picture of indifference.

 

Eren almost barked out a laugh but held it back and settled for a blithe smile instead.

 

Both were looking forward to this date since they hadn’t much time together as of late. Eren had anticipated on sneaking kisses in corners and lots of hands-on action leading well into the night, but this wasn’t what he had in mind.

 

His knuckles stung as a reminder of what his impatience cost him but still he suppressed the urge to smile. When the first person came out to attack them…well, Eren was irritated and lashed out a counter-attack that resulted in a few teeth flying. Levi was more careful though much more thorough when he dealt with the others. Still, Eren noted the slight crease around Levi’s eyes that meant he was annoyed more than just their situation. Probably because of the dust and grime they both accumulated while running up here.

 

“Tch. Filthy.” Looks like he was right.

 

“We’ll finish this up, and then we can go back to your place and clean up. You didn’t expect to end this night all clean and bright, did you?” He couldn’t help but slip in the double-entendre.

 

“You’re one to talk, with that bright-ass mustard cardigan of yours. Is that your get-laid-charm or something?” Levi bantered back. Lie. He was the one to gift it to Eren.

 

“Shut up. At least I don’t look like I crawled from the smoky chimney from hell.” That was a lie too. Something about Levi wearing dark colours made Eren’s heart beat a little faster.

 

Now they were on a rooftop corner, the colourful lights of the city glimmering and casting shadows at the roof’s only entrance. Thank god for the skeleton key his father had created for him (which was ironic because that was what they were being chased for).

 

The thundering force grew louder and louder as the people behind it sought to break it down.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Try to keep up.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The door crashed open.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should expand this one more. Maybe I'll revisit it later when I get the right ideas.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~


End file.
